


Hugs and Flames

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (To be filled in later)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking about a new story idea.** **  
** **  
** **“Hehe, boy here we are updating old fics and we’re doing a new story. But I do give my thanks to you TME since this story is an inspiration from your newest fic.”**

**“Thanks, though since we want to get into this… first off the name of my solo work is called The Big Good Hug wolf requested by Fiery Crusader, read his work there by the way, guys a good writer, and he and I worked on storied like Taken Aflame and Queen’s in heat, and the second thing is that I have a Patreon now, so if you people want to know how to get there and donate some cash to help Atomsk and I keep going strong with our writing, please let me know so I can send you a link there.” TME said while he grins at the readers.**

**“Yes please do. My buddy deserves support.” Atomsk said with a grin.**

**“Thanks, but I made it for the two of us to use more or less, got tiers for Solo and Co-op sections so hopefully it helps me and you gain cash as well… going to be hard to split the cash once Co-op stuff comes in but I’ll cross that bridge when I have more donaters… got Fiery Crusader as one so thats small income right there and gives me plenty of reasons to write many requests for him in the future.” TME said while he rubbed his head a bit since this Patreon thing just started.**

**“Well either way, hope other people see it.” Atomsk said.**

**“Yup, and thankfully, I got approved today on the 26 of february so can only go up from here… anyway want to start this now or got any important stuff on your end to announce?” TME asked while he looks curiously at Atomsk.**

**“Nah, I’m good. Let’s get this story going.” Atomsk said.**

**TME nods and he looks at the readers.**

**“Alright everyone, I got a Patreon as a reminder, message me on FFN for details, now then… for the start of this story… why don’t we go a bit… dark and fiery heheh… and that means plenty of non-con lemons so readers… now is a time to back out… you have been warned...” TME said as the scene went not to the Nightosphere but the fire Kingdom with a shocking scene being shown.**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ ???/ ???, ???**

The scene actually shows that near a home of a Flame person woman’s home, a Flame women, seemingly a adult to middle aged women was forced onto the ground on all fours then with a large heart shaped paw slammed on her head to force her head and torso to the ground as something with fangs ripped the lower part of her dress away while she was panicking as something large touched her pussy lips and it was jammed deep inside of her again and again while growls and pants were heard from the creature above the flame woman and she screamed a bit before she got her bearings to say this to the creature.

“N-No please. Leave me alone.” The Flame woman said.

Though the creature didn’t listened as it pumped its hips again and again while its cock barraged the woman’s cervix, the camera pulled back to show a… rather interesting mix of a creature that was fucking the woman with a rather massive cock… best description to describe the creature was an oversized Hug wolf bigger then any seen while it had… fire like traits?... it was like if a Flame wolf mated with a Hug wolf or the reverse happened and this was the end result somehow, the combined mix of Flame and Hug seemed to give this type of Hug wolf, or Flaming Hug Wolf, a serious drive to mate instead of hug it seems and only defining characteristic was a silver necklace dragon pendant around its neck that barely stayed on.

“P-Please… Someone help me!” The Flame woman pleaded before she lets out an unpleasant groan.

The Flaming Hug wolf however ignored the cries as it fucked the Flame woman more and more while she could horrifyingly feel its cock throbbing inside of her, if it was a normal being not of flame, she wouldn’t worry about long term damage but with this being being part flame at least…

“N-No please… ahh… D-Don’t come inside!” The flame woman begged.

Though unfortunately for the Flame woman, the Flaming Hug wolf snarls and gave a few good speeding thrusts and forced its knot into the Flame woman making a massive bulge in her womb before the Flame hug wolf threw its head back and howled as it unloads a massive dulge of sperm into the Flame women’s body, the sperm was tinted a bit orange but not a full orange to show its mixed nature which caused the Flame woman’s womb to bloat quite a bit as a result and thanks to the knot, nothing escaped which showed that unless a spell or pill or something was used soon, impregnation was a guarantee.

“N-NOOO!” The Flame woman screams before her eyes widened as she climaxes on the hybrid’s cock.

It took a bit before the Flaming Hug wolf tapped off, and as it did, the Flaming Hug wolf forced its cock free of the woman’s holes but its cock was still iron hard even after all it fired and it growled as it gripped the woman’s ass cheeks, spreads them and forced its cock into the woman’s ass before she could get a grip on herself and the Flaming Hug wolf starts fucking her hard right then and there.

“GAAH!” The Flame woman groans as her eyes widened.

The flame Hug wolf continues to have his way with the Flame woman and by the time any Flame Guard comes because of the screaming finally being heard, all they saw on the ground was a twitching naked flame women who was pretty much filled with sperm, covered in it and had a fucked up look on her face and was muttering words like more and stuff like that.

The scene then went to sometime later to show Finn as he was getting ready for the day and while he was doing that, a knocking was heard on the door of his RV which he lived in as a mobile base nowadays which got his attention… made by Banana man and fine tuned by Bubblegum to run on various fuel sources… Finn at this time was actually in his twenties, this story pretty much was after the Gum war and maybe after the episode Glass with Bubblegum and Marceline helping the Glass people in the Glass Kingdom… Finn approached the door and opens it and was confused when he saw Bronwyn, who at this time had shorter hair, wore a brown like outfit consisting of brown jeans with tears near the knees, a leather studded bracelet on her left wrist, and a brown and tan shirt with an orange scarf, she was missing her helmet in her younger years and had a skateboard on her back held in some kind of holster on her backpack… one eye was covered with hair like usual and she was somewhat confused.

“Hey Finn… someone wants to speak with you, says its urgant, a blue wolf man of sorts… says its important.” Bronwyn said when she points a thumb over her shoulder while she looked at Finn.

Thanks to the years being kind to him, he had a short scruffy bear that looked a bit curly, he had his hair in a new bear hat of sorts though this one had a more hat like look that had two long bear arm like bits hanging down to his pecs.

He wore a black shirt over his body and long blue jeans and finally some black boots on his feet instead of black shoes, he went without his right arm and instead went to Wizard City and learned a tiny bit of magic so he could form an arm from the elements around him, simple spell in concept, Grasslands, grass arm, Ice Kingdom, Ice arm, ETC…. main reason he lost so many arms he might as well save Bubblegum the trouble and stuff… still ticked her off a bit when she heard that but hearing the reason did cool her off a bit.

Finn looks confused when he looks at Bronwyn and he then looks over Bronwyn to see this Blue wolf man in question for more details.

Said wolf man was seen wearing black pants, a dark grey trench coat and a brown hat.

He was also carrying two swords on his sides.

He also had on his back a massive greatsword but for some reason it looked… chained up?... wouldn’t be used as an actual sword as is but an oversized club in its current state… looked heavy as well.

Finn blinks a bit as he approaches the wolf man.

“May I help you?” Finn asked when he was curious about this guy.

“Hello Finn Mertens. My name is Cedric Middleton. I have come in need of your services. You were a hard man to find if not for this cute skateboarder.” The wolf man now identified as Cedric said as he smirks at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed at the compliment though Finn being the protective adoptive uncle clears his throat.

“Yes well… hard to find maybe subjective, pretty sure you could have asked PB at the Candy Kingdom for my location or checked here, I normally live in the grasslands so not that hard to find… so what do you need?, monster slain?, princess saved?, usual heroic stuff?” Finn asked while he looks at Cedric with a raised eyebrow, he wasn’t being hostile persay, just irked about his niece getting flirted with near him, not in a romantic way, just a family way… was odd to him… guess he knew what Jake felt like being the protective type.

“In a manner of speaking… I’m hunting a hybrid of sorts that has been causing trouble. Lately I’ve heard they have been seen at the Fire Kingdom.” Cedric said with a slight serious look.

“Fire Kingdom?... I haven’t heard of anything yet about trouble…” Finn said as he looked by Cedric and saw a Flame Knight on a Flame Wolf rushing up to the Trio.

“Finn the Human, an urgant matter is required of you at the behest of the Queen of Flames, the sooner you can come there the better, a monster of sorts is terrorizing many females of the Flame Kingdom… more details can be explained when you arrive there… you have a few days to get there.” The Flame Knight said as he clicked his heels and the Flame wolf ran off on the Flame Knights command while Finn blinks at the perfect timing that just happened.

“Well, guess you heard the news now Finn. Though if you’re going, then I’m coming as well.” Cedric said.

“Really?, well not like I can stop you but take no offense when I say this, try and not slow me down when we get there, if you never been to the Fire Kingdom you may not get how badly you may get burned there.” Finn said when that place required a flame shield to even get close to.

Cedric though chuckles.

“Well I never been there… but I do know the flame shield spell just in case.”

“Alright… hop in I’ll drive us to the border, Bronwyn, you want to tag along?” Finn said when he looks at his niece to see what she thought and blinks when she was missing though Bronwyn did pop her head out of the RV.

“What are you two slowpokes doing, we got a Fire Kingdom to head to.” Bronwyn said and popped her head back into the RV.

Cedric chuckles.

“Very interesting niece you have. Got some good spunk.” He said.

“Thanks… come on Cedric, lets get going.” Finn said as he walked into the RV which left Cedric behind for a moment.

Cedric chuckles again before he got inside the RV.

Once that happened the RV roars to live and Bronwyn was the one driving it towards the Flame Kingdom and as that happened, Finn was talking with Cedric on some things in his side chair in front of a table attached to the wall.

“So Cedric, what's your fighting style?, you use three swords but with a single powerful style with the massive greatsword and quick multiple strikes with the two swords?” Finn asked when he looked at Cedric’s weapons.

“No. I only use two swords. The greatsword on my back belongs to a friend who went… missing.” Cedric said with a slight bummed look.

“Missing?... this have something to do with this possible threat in the fire Kingdom?” Finn said since this seemed too much like a coincidence for him to just label as a simple monster hunt.

Cedric was quiet for a bit.

“In some way. You’ll find out later. Right now we need to think of a plan to find the hybrid creature.”

“Well we don’t know what this creature is so we should hold off on that when we talk with Phoebe… heard her name a year ago and stuff, better to find out what this creature is, maybe different then what you are looking for.” Finn said when he reasoned that it would be better to plan when they hear about things then get false hope and stuff.

Cedric was quiet for a bit before he tries to talk with Bronwyn.

“So Bronwyn, how long have you been shredding with the board? You must have some interesting skills.” He said with a smirk.

Bronwyn blushed from that as she focused on driving the RV more.

“Yeah well I’ve been doing it for a number of years, can kick flip a monster in the head and my Uncle here has trained me to fight rather well… maybe not as good as him since he keeps surprising me but I’m not a damsel in distress.” Bronwyn said when she turned a bit to avoid some large rocks.

“Hmmm interesting. You going to be Ooo’s new heroine?” Cedric said.

Bronwyn shakes her head lightly.

“Nah, I just help my uncle every now and then and I learn a thing or two from him, trying to be more worldly… Finn says he gets it from this Huntress woman… think he may have a thing for her, she is a Wood Nymph and stuff.” Bronwyn said while she sounds amused at the end.

Finn blushes a bit as Cedric chuckles.

“Oh really now? Well wood nymphs are fun. My lady friends and I would invite one or two to the bedroom.”

“Lady friends?... you some kind of playboy?” Bronwyn said while she raised an eyebrow at Cedric for a moment before she focused on the road again.

Cedric chuckles.

“You may think that but… they’re my girlfriends.” He said making Finn blink in surprise.

“Two girlfriends? How does that work?” He said.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Cedric said with a chuckle.

Bronwyn sweatdrops before she focused on driving and the group made it to the fire Kingdom border.

Once they got there, the trio got to Flambo’s area and Finn got off the RV while he had a sword at his right side so he could draw it with his left hand, this one was different then the one Peppermint Butler gave him so either he gave that Nightosphere enchanted sword to Sweet P already at this moment in time or he was just storing the sword away for now to test out a new one or bring out an older blade… this one was actually an Ice infused sword that he got from Ice Thing after helping the dude one time.  **(Pirate of the Enchiridion reference, Finn used it for many ice based attacks alongside a Dark attribute sword and a Light attribute sword.)**

Flambo in turn appeared from his usual spot and saw Finn, Bronwyn, and Cedric.

“Yo Finn, yous here for the summons?, heard from a knight that yous would be coming here soon, better have Bronwyn head away from here though… not sure if I should say why in front of the new guy yous got tagging along with yous.” Flambo said when he looked suspiciously at Cedric since he never met him before now.

Cedric raised an eyebrow.

“Got a problem with me little flambit?”

Flambo shrugged his tiny shoulders at Cedric.

“No but given how trouble started a few days ago and a guy like yous appears… seems fishy somewhat… but I’m not an official type, yous three want by, yous need a flame shield and I’m the flambit for the Job, the Queen is expecting yous guys… mainly Finn for help… let me give it to yous straight Finn, its pretty bad there.” Flambo said when he turned his body to look up at Finn.

“How bad is it Flambo?” Finn said.

“Very… no one died yet, but let's just say that this monster is forcing himself onto the fine ladies of the Fire Kingdom… he is working his way closer to the Flame Castle day by day, you can probably guess who that monsters target is if he gets there.” Flambo said with a serious look in his tiny eyes.

Finn’s eyes widened.

“Oh no, Phoebe!”

“Easy Finn, I said the guy is working his way closer, not that he was there yet, at this speed you have about 3 days so better go make a game plan with her highness.” Flambo said before he casts a flame shield on Finn and Bronwyn and was about to cast the spell on Cedric.

Cedric stops him.

“No need. I know the spell myself.” He said before doing the incantation.

Flambo watched as Cedric gained a more blue tint around his body and Flambo nods his head.

“Not bad, though yous may want to work on the wording, not sure who yous learned the spell from but it wastes too much energy, instead of $%#@$%@, you should say ^$^%&$% right at the end, wastes less energy and helps it last longer.” Flambo said when he points out the differences in the spell he used VS Cedric’s.

“Hmmm… I’ll think on that later. Right now we have a Queen to visit.” Cedric said.

“Right… anyway you three I’ll see yous later, and again Finn, yous may want to have your niece leave for obvious reasons.” Flambo said before he waddles away from the group.

Finn looks at Bronwyn.

“He might have a point Bronwyn. If this creature is forcing themselves on women, I don’t want them getting near you.”

“You kidding, this monster is an enemy of women so I’m coming along to kick his ass!, I’ve been working on Gramp’s mace hands and want to shove them where the sun doesn’t shine.” Bronwyn said as her hands shapeshift into Jakesk mace like hands and she shadow boxed a bit in front of Finn and Cedric.

Cedric chuckles.

“You’re very interesting Bronwyn. Wouldn’t mind getting to know you more after this mission.”

Finn gave Cedric a half lidded look while Bronwyn blushed and she looks away from Cedric.

“Doubtful Mr. Playboy.” Bronwyn said with a hidden blush on her face while Finn followed behind his niece.

Cedric chuckles before he starts following the duo.

It took a number of hours and as the trio worked their way to the Fire Kingdom Castle, they saw that in town there was heavily armed guards around every street corner and some even in pairs as they scout out the Kingdom as Finn, Cedric, and Bronwyn get close to the Fire Kingdom Castle and were stopped by some guards.

“Halt, state your business here.” The Guard said with a serious tone to his voice while pointing a spear at the trio.

“We were summoned by Phoebe the Flame Queen, we can wait here while you let her know we are here.” Finn said while he had a serious look on his face.

The lead guard was quiet before he looks at the guard next to him.

“Inform the Queen of Finn’s arrival.”

The other guard nods his head and he looks at the other two.

“These two with you human?” The guard said when he narrowed his eyes at Bronwyn and Cedric.

Finn narrows his eyes.

“Yes. This is my niece Bronwyn. And Cedric… well we just met and stuff.”

“I see… I’ll be right back.” The second guard said as he left while the first guard kept an eye on everyone, after a few minutes, the second guard returned.

“You may enter, however the Wolf man will have his weapons confiscated until he leaves… not negotiable… so either follow the commands of our Queen or leave.” The guard said when he looks at Cedric with a serious tone… guess everyone was extra cautious and couldn’t blame the guy given what Flambo told them.

Cedric frowns.

“Feels like a hate crime here but fine…” he said before giving the first guard his twin blades.

Though he didn’t remove the great sword.

“I’m keeping this with me. I doubt any of you guys can carry it.”

The Guard narrows his eyes and was about to say something but Finn steps in.

“What if I carry it?, will there be problems then?” Finn said while he looks at the Guard who looks at Finn and nods his head after a moment.

Cedric sighs a bit.

“Alright.” He said before handing Finn the greatsword.

Though as Finn took it, he was nearly floored when the sheathed greatsword fell to the ground and caused a crack on the ground from how heavy it was and Finn was shocked at how heavy the blade was, he was a well trained guy and he had trouble carrying this… a normal guard wouldn’t be able to even stand while the guards looks surprised as well as Bronwyn… was there some kind of trick to it?

“Warned you.” Cedric said before grabbing the great sword.

Finn however didn’t let go and then lifted it with one arm as he placed it on his back before Cedric could get the blade.

“Must have magically augmented your muscles more or less…” Finn said when he let go of the blade after he found out that it automatically stuck to his back and felt no weight… Bronwyn looked and on closer inspection it seemed to float near Finn’s back by an inch or close to it and gave Finn a feeling like he wasn’t carrying the weapon at all.

Cedric was a bit surprised when he saw that.

“Hmm… not bad.” He said before looking at the guards.

“You guys happy now?”

The guards look at one another and nod their heads.

“Indeed, welcome to the Fire Kingdom Castle you three.” The first guard said as he gestured for Finn, Cedric, and Bronwyn to enter the Castle.

The trio nodded before they entered the castle.

Once they enter, they saw that on the throne was Phoebe decked out in battle armor while CB and a few guards were near and Phoebe noticed the trio and Phoebe smiles a bit.

“Finn, glad to see you.” Phoebe said as she got up from her seat and approached Finn and the others with heavily armored steps.

“Hey Phoebe. We came here as fast as can. Are you okay?” Finn said.

“Yeah though not sure if you heard what happened but we have had many attacks happening to female residences and many female flame women have been raped, thankfully no elderly or children are targeted and we have spells and stuff to prevent knock ups, however…” Phoebe said when she looks slightly concerned.

“However?” Bronwyn asked and Phoebe looks at Bronwyn.

“Oh hey Bronwyn, its been awhile, been awhile since you tagged along with Finn.” Phoebe said when she forgot to greet Bronwyn and she looks at Cedric with a curious look.

“Who… is your friend Finn?” Phoebe said with an oddly on guard look for some reason.

Cedric rolls his eyes.

“Easy your highness. You and I both want the beast to stop. However, I need it alive.”

“Alive?... explain then… this creature raped many innocent women so give me one good reason not to skin this Flaming Hug Wolf myself.” Phoebe said while giving the species of the culprit to the trio while she crossed her arms and glared a bit at Cedric.

Finn’s eyes widened.

“What?!... it’s both a flame wolf and a hug wolf?!” He said.

“Yes Finn. And to answer your highness… that hybrid is my friend and he isn’t like this if you hear my story.” Cedric said.

This caused many to look shocked or surprised but Phoebe had a frown on her face.

“I’m listening… depending on how things go I may not do much to him… but he still raped many women here so unless its a really good story I may find it hard to show mercy so take it from the top and leave no detail untold if you value your friends life… understand?, you don’t know how many women he forced himself upon after all and I am one angry Flame Queen right now.” Phoebe said with a look that showed she meant Business as a Queen right now while she looked Cedric in the eyes.

Cedric sighs a bit.

“Very well. His name is Emerald and while back, he and I were hired for an escort mission by this donk of a wizard named Ash. He wanted us to escort a flame wolf that got hugged by a hug wolf that was tested on by this Gumbald person. We were bringing it to an old secret lab. That’s when things went bad. That asshole couldn’t stop antagonizing it which caused the flame wolf to escape. Emerald and I tried to stop it but… the flame wolf ended up biting Emerald and gets worse. It happened on a full moon and not only that… the flame wolf was also in heat.” 

“Good grief… Ash?... why would you two work for him?” Finn asked when he looks shocked though he was curious.

“Hold on… what do you mean secret lab…” Finn asked as Cedric shrugged.

“No clue really, Ash took the place over and was using it for his own use after we heard about how Gumbald was taken out with that dumb dumb juice stuff… point is, Ash abandoned it shortly after that incident happened… so he won’t be there before you ask.” Cedric said when he could see that question coming a mile away.

The group were still surprised by this story.

“But wait, why didn’t you say this to Finn before.” Bronwyn said.

“Well I couldn’t just say, hey Finn, I worked with Ash the Wizard, we were hired to help him move something, things went horribly bad now my best friend is now raping women left and right it seems… pretty sure that would be very hard to believe if I said it something like that though in a more… calm manner.” Cedric said when he would have found it hard to believe himself if it was said like that.

Finn was quiet for a bit.   
  
“Okay… I’ll give you that.”   
  
“Indeed. So you see your highness, my friend may have committed some terrible actions but its the hybrid side that’s effecting him so he can’t be fully at fault. So please help me save him and I’ll owe you a dept.” Cedric said.

Phoebe was quiet for a moment and she looks at Cedric.

“Alright… but even if we do have a simple time in capturing your friend, we may not be able to clear his name even if I just say, hey, this guy isn’t at fault for raping females around here, unless we can somehow locate Ash and make him confess to what he did, the people here would want someone to blame, it isn’t a simple capture and cure case, people will want blood or payback and let me tell you that while some women here… well for a lack of better terms… don’t mind what he did as shocking as it sounds considering my people are warriors and stuff though seems there is this strange… thing going on after your friend had his way with some females...and we have spells to prevent issues later down the line… can you look me in the eyes and tell me that the angry lovers and significant others will be fine with what happened and ignore… Emerald was it?... I heard that in order to cure a Hug wolf of its affliction one needs to hug it but you said it was a Fire Wolf in heat that was turned but it bit Emerald correct?... if thats the case then a cure may not be as simple as it sounds… ever consider that?” Phoebe said when she gave Cedric a calculating look like she was seeing the bigger picture even far beyond what happened to her own people… this wasn’t a normal hug wolf and who knows what will happen in the future even if things go well… though… what strange thing was there after Emerald had his way with a few women?

“Uh… pardon me while Cedric thinks but what strange thing?” Bronwyn asked while Phoebe looks thoughtful and she looks at Finn.

“Tell me Finn, since humans came into Ooo from what I heard you learned more about them right?, when a human gets turned on it can be at a drop of a hat and not just from a simple stimulating thought or action right?, happens at any time of year?” Phoebe said since she needed a comparison and needed Finn’s help to get to the end result of this question.

Finn blinks at the question.   
  
“Well… more or else. I mean when my mom taught me everything about… tier 15, she told me that males and females would feel more attracted to the opposite sex when getting older. Some people would be friends with benefits and stuff.”

“Right… granted we flame people can have sex at any time of year for reasons, we do have something called a yearly heat cycle, its rather intense and for good reason, normally its to help us vent and stuff so we are rather calm and composed relatively speaking after the cycle ends… however for those forced upon by Emerald… well it seems to screw that up big time somehow, most women forced on are constantly in heat and despite any mental issues they are normally having to either be with their loved ones to keep their bodies in check or in the case of single women get a Flame wolf assigned to them… ironic in a twisted way I know… point is this is more serious then you may think since this is messing up my people on a biological level… it's not live threatening persay, some say its temporary like those in the earlier attacks so the heat like effect is most likely a side effect to probably help process things, but as a result if Emerald comes back for them, the women already attacked won’t put up a fight it seems, and who knows if they would be in their right mind to even use birth control or not… so you can see how serious this could fireball out of control.” Phoebe said when she looks at everyone.

Finn gulps a bit after hearing that.

“Yeah… can definitely see how bad it is.”

“Yeah… and it gets worse… think like this Finn… if Emerald impregnates a woman here in his current state or multiple ones in the case that be forces himself on many constantly, what's to guarantee that there couldn’t be a kid or kids in the future that may try something like this again?, or worse, cause the Flame people to pretty much go feral and wild… I’m not saying that getting together with him if he was in his right mind is bad, far from it given we used to date and stuff and people questioned that somewhat, but given how I’m trying to help my people have a better image to the rest of Ooo that I have right now which is still to this day on a thread at best since many are from a more evil generation… what's to say after I pass on and stuff that things won’t reset and people embrace this more wild mentality since if Emerald impregnates a number of women and their kids who would be flaming Hug wolf hybrids with flame people I might add, impregnate other women... not related to them hopefully… this could make it so that instead of normal flame people, you’ll see rape happy flaming hug wolf people centuries from now and instead of a Fire Kingdom, you get the Fire Hug Kingdom or something…” Phoebe said which showed she was REALLY thinking long term with this.

Finn’s eyes widened after hearing that.   
  
“Oh dear Glob.” He said as Bronwyn was shocked.   
  
“That’s why we have to find him. Though your highness, I can’t tell how much trouble Emerald caused but even though I said I’ll owe you a debt, if your people demand a trial… I will take the fall since it was me that convinced Emerald to take the job.” Cedric said.

Phoebe however shook her head.

“It won’t be that simple Cedric, remember my people are from an older more evil generation, some may want to try and suggests using Emerald’s condition to their advantage, even if I do object given what Emerald did I may have to try and use drastic methods to keep him from being used or flat out executed, I heard many went after Finn after he went on a hug spree and stuff in the Candy Kingdom… were people as understanding there Finn?” Phoebe said when she looks at Finn since this was a much more drastic situation of what happened to Finn at the time… Finn was just hugged crazed back then after all.

Finn shudders at the memory.   
  
“At first no since they were afraid of… until Jake convinced them to help find the alpha hug wolf since she was the one that started it.”

“And there you have it… unless we do something to help clear Emerald’s name since he is not as known as Finn, people are just going to be hostile to him and stuff, main reason why people are on edge around you Cedric is that because of you being a stranger who happened to be traveling with Finn shortly after this happened, many are on edge, I mean its not because of your species, we use Flame wolves as steeds, companions, and more, would be hypocritical of us to be against wolves in general… Hug wolves can be just about anyone so a stranger like you being here is just making people on edge, Finn and Bronwyn are well known here as allies so you can’t blame people for being on edge around you… heard from the guards on your way in you didn’t want to hand that greatsword over… sure considering how heavy it was that Finn had trouble, many understand, but given the situation now…” Phoebe said when she tried to help Cedric understand why her people were being on guard around him, he was more or less an unknown and could be a hug wolf himself… humans and others can so why not regular wolf men as well?

Cedric did look thoughtful.   
  
“Okay I can see your point.”

“Yeah… in any case this entire conversation is moot if we don’t capture Emerald so we can figure out the next step.” Phoebe said while she did a twirl with her finger and a small pulse of red appeared like a heat sense and Phoebe looks at Cedric.

“So… given how you have a scar across your chest Cedric, mind explaining how dangerous Emerald is if we try and do things the usual fighting way?” Phoebe said which showed she used as heat sense spell to check Cedric out and found a massive scar under his trench coat, it was closed at the moment so nothing should have been seen yet.

Cedric blinks at that and he undid the front to show a massive scar that looked like it was kept on purpose while magic was used to heal the muscles and bones underneath.

“Very… as long as its a female from what I heard Emerald in previous locations then Emerald in his Hug wolf form will force himself on the lady, for a guy if they get in the way… much more deadly… last few times I tried to catch him, he actually ripped the arm off a man who tried to get in his way and even smashed a drunkards head into his chest cavity… bit of a tip… especially to you Finn… Emerald was Human but was strange in that his strength was purely physical, not magical and could use that weapon on your back without issues… and with that Flaming hug wolf form… that monstrous strength is even more monstrous… heard Emerald is a descendant of something called… Seekers or something… apparently Seekers get stronger the more they get hit or something and it seemed to effect Emerald’s family the most… given how his body is constantly shifting and changing each night, add the fact he gets in fights sometimes… you can guess how dangerous he maybe.” Cedric said while he crossed his arms over his scarred chest.

“I got this right after Emerald was turned, thanks to how… mutated he was, he didn’t have the usual heart shaped paws most hug wolves have, had actual hands with deadly claws on the fingertips… one swipe broke both my old swords and had to get new ones… if it wasn’t for that buffer even for a moment I wouldn’t be standing here… so what plan do you have?” Cedric said while Phoebe cracked her neck a bit.

“Simple, thanks to my kingdom’s scientists working with the… fluids… that Emerald left behind, we are close to making a cure for that heated state the other women are in… so in a nutshell I’ll be acting as bait for Emerald more or less to weaken him, after that happens and he is weakened, you guys will come in and capture him before he can run, and before you object Finn, you heard Cedric, do you really think a simple plan will work when Emerald could literally swipe a guard in two?” Phoebe said when she raised an eyebrow at Finn.

Finn sweatdrops at the look.   
  
“Yeah… I don’t have any other plan. Though just in case Phoebe. I know you’re strong but… be careful. Don’t want to think what happens if the plan fails.” He said.

“Eh won’t have to think much, if things fail I get tier 15ed against my will so to speak and we lose Emerald and stuff… right now I already have had plenty of flame people living near the castle moved to different locations and have plenty of tough female warriors at the ready with various potions and stuff to prevent accidents, I don’t expect us to catch Emerald anytime soon while he is busy getting towards the castle, it's a different matter once he is here though so here, take this card Finn, it will allow you, Bronwyn, and Cedric here to get ready in the kingdom… we have many places under lockdown for now for people's safety but this card will show the person you are a personal ally of mine to be trusted.” Phoebe said while she hands Finn a rock like card with an insignia on it.

Finn, though didn’t like the thought of his ex/friend being in that predicament, takes the card.   
  
“Thanks Phoebe. I’ll make sure to use it.”

Phoebe nods her head and she looks at Cedric.

“As for you, you can get your weapons back once you leave, show the card here and you can get by the guards without issues, this is enchanted to not allow liars to hold them so if you have this then everyone will know to trust you.” Phoebe said when she passed Cedric and Bronwyn their own cards.

Said duo takes the cards.   
  
“Roger that ma’am.” Cedric said.

“Thank you your majesty.” Bronwyn said while she smiles.

“No, thank you, and hopefully things will go well soon… for now you three should get prepped and stuff, again no need to take action for a few days, Emerald seems to be more or less harmless relatively speaking to females and I have gotten consent from many female guards that they will see if Emerald’s pattern of attacks really are leading to the castle… its when Emerald gets to the castle that things get serious.” Phoebe said when she looks at the trio with a look that said not to try anything funny otherwise this pattern of attacks may happen differently or Emerald could leave the Fire Kingdom and attack other places like Cedric said before Emerald wound up here.

Finn then gets a determined look.   
  
“Well don’t worry Phoebe. I vow as a hero that we’ll make sure to be well prepared as Glob is our witness.”

Phoebe smiles at Finn when she heard that.

“Good, in the meantime I’ll be getting prepared myself so I’ll see you three later, I’ll have guestrooms set up so you three can stay here for a bit, we have specialized rooms so that any non-flame being representative can rest here after a long journey and its enchanted to form a flame shield around you as soon as you exit the rooms… they are prototypes that have been tested out by various people so we know they work.” Phoebe said with a smile to the trio.

The trio nodded.   
  
“Thank you, your highness for your kind hospitality.” Cedric said with a bow.

Phoebe smiles more and as the trio left the throne room, Phoebe looks to a certain flame elemental woman.

“Blaze, please make sure these three have a pleasant stay here.” Phoebe said as Blaze giggles.

Blaze was a cat like Flame elemental woman, the cat like parts were the tail she had and the cat like ears, she was a pure flame person who looked a lot like Phoebe more or less, just had a more adult like look about her, thinner face and stuff, Phoebe wasn’t a slouch in beauty but Phoebe was still in the final stages of her own growth since Blaze was a bit older then her.

“Sure, though are you sure it's wise to not tell them the real reason you want that hybrid Hug wolf to mate with you?... pretty sure they will find out sooner or later.” Blaze said with a teasing look in her eyes… What did Blaze mean by that?

Phoebe blushes a bit before pouting at Blaze.   
  
“Oh just go and make sure our guests are fine. Though I know you want Finn to be more… comfortable.” She said with a teasing smirk.

Blaze blushed a bit blue at this and she clears her throat.

“Y-Yes well… I’ll make sure to make Finn extra… comfortable… later… for now be well Milady.” Blaze said as she bowed to Phoebe and left her while Phoebe giggles at Blaze.

“Hehe, looks like things will be interesting soon… hopefully if things go well things won’t be so bad in the future.” Phoebe said while time passed to the sun setting on a certain home housing two female soldiers who were assigned here after they got filled in on everything that may happen to them if they were picked, this was the temp home of the sisters Spark and Burst and right now they were in simple tank tops and short like garments while outside a heavy thud was heard which got Bursts attention.

Burst was the taller sister of Spark and she had D to E cup breasts, wide hips, and strong muscles on her body, she had an orange to red flame like body and was a beauty when not in her armor and she looks at her sister in amusement.

“Looks like he is here sis, you ready?” Burst said when she looked at her sister as she starts to get naked.

Spark, who had strong muscles, smirks at her sister.   
  
“Oh yeah.” She said before a moment later, she was completely nude.   
  
Her breasts were at least C-D size as her hips look curvier.

After they got naked, they heard the heavy thuds getting closer and the door was opened when it was pushed in, a massive figure entered the room and Emerald in his Fiery Hug wolf form entered and as Emerald looks around for a moment while he sniffed the air, Spark and Burst saw that Emerald was just… monstrous… he was a head and a half taller then a normal Hug wolf, he had bulk and muscle all over his body and similar to a heavily muscled knight in Phoebe’s royal guard Bruno that some women talked about, Emerald had a monstrous cock of around 15 to 16 inches to match his frame… not sure how he was able to knot women… guess he could change the cocks size to do so when he was about to blow but Spark looked a bit nervous when Emerald’s gaze settled on the duo and Emerald’s cock got fully erect at the sight of their naked bodies.

“W-Whoa… didn’t realized he was that… big.”   
  
Burst however licks her lips and she looks at her sister as Emerald gets close.

“Well considering we had a few rounds with Bruno in the past, not like we can’t handle this right sis?” Burst said as Emerald got in front of the duo with heated lustful looks in his eyes while his cock dripped with precum.

Spark gulps a bit while feeling nervous.   
  
“R-Right.”

Emerald then used a hand to grip Spark around her neck and he slammed her onto the ground roughly and moved to lick her folds before she could recover while his large nose rubbed against and sniffed her folds with deep breaths.

Spark groans from being slammed before groaning again from having her folds licked. 

Burst would have done something to help her sister but orders were orders and she moved to suck Emerald’s cock and Emerald shuddered while he moved to have his massive tongue go deep into Spark’s pussy again and again.

“F-Fuck!” Spark groans a bit loud as she can feel Emerald’s wild tongue moving around in her pussy.

Emerald takes a bit to continue pleasing Spark more and he pulled his tongue from Spark’s pussy and he looks down at Burst and he used a hand to force her to deepthroat his cock before she could get ready for it and he starts to face fuck her mouth after a moment.

Burst gags a few times before she made sure to adjust and suck Emerald’s cock more.

As this went on Emerald went back to eating Spark out while he forced Burst off his cock and after he did that he was eating Burst out and forced Spark to suck him off while they were powerless to stop this.

Burst groans a few times from this action as Spark was gagging and groaning from how forceful Emerald was.

Emerald keeps this up for a minute or two while giving Spark time to breathe though thanks to how worked up he was, he snarled and came down Spark’s throat when he forced her mouth to touch his knot and his sperm filled her stomach directly as a result, making it bloat a bit.

Spark’s eyes widened at how much cum Emerald let out before she gags again.   
  
Some of Emerald’s cum even came out of the Spark’s nose.

By the time Emerald tapped off, Sparks looked a bit daze after Emerald pulled her mouth off his cock and she coughed up some sperm in reflex and it looked like she would need a bit of time to recover while Emerald’s cock never wilted at all even after unloading that much cum into Spark’s bloated stomach.

“O-Oh… *cough*... Glob.” Spark said before catching her breath.

Emerald though just dropped her on a nearby chair and looks at Burst since she wasn’t down for the count and forced her face down on a nearby table and got behind her with heavy footsteps and placed his hands on her ass and gripped her ass cheeks tightly to force her ass cheeks apart to show her asshole and pussy.

Once he saw the holes, he aimed his cock at her folds and like a beast that he was right now, he forced his cock deep into Bursts folds and fucked her hard right then and there making the table wobble with each thrust.

“GAH!” Burst groans a bit loud as she feels Emerald’s cock roughly going in and out of her pussy.

While this happened, Sparks was starting to come too after she got enough oxygen in her body which burned away the sperm on her, after she sat up and stuff, she noticed Emerald pretty much fucking Burst again and again while he snarls and growls from the tight grip on his cock.

_ ‘Oh. My. Glob.’  _ Spark thought with wide eyes before hearing her sister’s moaning.   
  
“Oh fuck yes! Do it harder!” Burst moans.

Emerald in his current state couldn’t really understand Burst but with her eager thrusts back into his own, he fucked Burst harder like she wanted and his cock busts into her womb again and again as a result.

Burst was groans and moaning loudly as she was really enjoying the pleasure as her face starts to look fucked up.

Emerald takes a few minutes to barrage Bursts pussy again and again with nonstop thrusts and after some time, he snarls as he came hard directly in Bursts womb after he forced his knot into her.

Burst moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on top of Emerald’s cock as Spark blushes brightly at the scene.

After Emerald rides out his orgasm, he yanked his cock from Burst’s pussy and sperm flowed out of her abused snatch and Emerald’s cock was still iron hard even after all he unloaded and he looks at Spark to see how she was doing.

Spark jolts when she saw Emerald looking at her though she was still blushing while her folds were really wet.

Emerald then approached her while he had a lustful look in his eyes and after getting near Spark, he gripped her legs, spreads them apart and aimed his cock at Spark’s folds and forced himself deep inside of her and starts to fuck her hard again and again like he did with Burst.

“O-Oh fuck!” Sparks groans as she feels her pussy getting roughly pounded.

As this went on, Emerald growls and groans from how hard he was fucking Spark, she had a pretty tight pussy and he made sure she could see the bulge that formed in her womb again and again when Emerald’s cock pierced her cervix.

Sparks was now moaning loudly as thanks to that action before her face starts to look fucked up.

Emerald in turn, with his orgasms helping him last longer, fucked Spark more and more until…

“GAAAAHHH!” Sparks moans loudly with her tongue sticking out before she climaxed hard on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald gave one good thrust and he snarls when he knots Spark’s pussy and fired a hearty load directly into her womb.

Spark groans loudly as her climax got stronger while feeling her womb bloating up.

It took a bit for Emerald to ride out his orgasm with a groan and after he tapped off, he pulled his cock free of Spark’s pussy with a slight growl from how tight her pussy gripped him and he aimed his cock at her ass a moment later.

Sparks groans a bit before her eyes blinked when she saw Emerald’s cock aiming at her asshole.

Emerald then forces his cock deep in Spark’s asshole while his cock forced her insides to stretch from the penetration while Burst managed to recover enough on the table to get her bearings and she groans when she got off the table, looks at Spark, and blushed while Burst held her forehead for a moment at what she saw and heard as Emerald fucked Spark’s ass mercilessly.

“GAH!... He’s destroying my ass!” Spark groans loudly.

Burst though a bit worried for her sister, wondered if Spark said that in a good or bad way, watched as Emerald leaned down and latched his maw like lips around Spark’s left nipple and sucked on it hard while he fucked her ass more and more.

Spark groans more before she starts moaning as her face begins to look fucked up as her moans sounded like that Sparks was enjoying it.

Burst blushed at the sight while Emerald got rougher and rougher with his actions as he fucked Spark as his orgasm gets closer and closer with Spark’s own orgasm until he leaned back, bucked his hips powerfully a few times and growled when he forced his cock knot deep which locked him in Spark and he howled when he came hard inside of Spark’s eager hole making her stomach bloat as a result.

Spark was moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on top of Emerald’s cock as her toes curled.

By the time the duo tapped off, Emerald forced his cock out of Spark’s ass and he lets her go while she twitched a bit on the seat she was on and Emerald looks at Burst and blinks when saw her on all fours before him with her ass presented to him.

“Come on big guy… You know you want to.” Burst said with a smirk as she shook her rear at Emerald.

Emerald didn’t need to be told twice when he moved to get behind Burst, mounts her and forced his cock deep into her ass and starts to fuck Burst before she could adjust and Emerald growls and groans when he fucked her ass mercilessly.

“O-Oh fucking Glob!” Burst groaned as she felt how rough Emerald was towards her ass.

Emerald just keeps on going with his actions while he used his hand like claws to fully get over Burst and while in a pushup like position over her while his hips were pulled back so only the cock was in Bursts ass, he starts to piston his hips like a machine and his cock barraged Bursts ass harder and faster than before.

Burst was now moaning and groaning loudly as her face was looking fucked up while her toes curled a few times on the ground.

The fun continues with Emerald fucking Burst for quite a bit and he keeps on fucking Burst more and more until…

Burst moans loudly as she throws her head back and climaxed very hard on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald like usual forced his cock deep in Bursts ass and well… bursts in her ass with his sperm flooding her insides making her stomach bloat from how much he fired.

Burst groans as she can feel her fiery stomach bloating up.

When Emerald tapped off, he pulled his cock free of Bursts ass rather forcefully and as Burst and Spark pant for breath, Emerald growled while his cock got iron hard in no time… looks like he would be continuing for awhile with the duo and they could tell that they would be fucked up in so many ways after this and in a twisted way… they didn’t seem to mind.

Burst and Spark were now seen licking and cleaning Emerald’s cock with their tongues.

Emerald growls lightly in a content way while he felt this and after his cock was cleaned, the time went to much, MUCH, later to show Emerald rushing from the home while outside of it, looking from a distance, was Cedric and he saw Emerald rushing from the home while a few flame guards ran into the house with stretchers for Spark and Burst while Cedric looked regretful when he saw Emerald quickly going out of sight so fast even Cedric couldn’t track him.

_ ‘Oh Emerald… I’m so sorry my friend.’  _ Cedric thought as he knew he was to blame.

Though contrary to his thoughts, in the Fire Kingdom Castle in Phoebe’s room, Phoebe herself had used a spell she had learned to spy on what happened with Spark and Burst and she was fully naked and a Wolf like flaming tail was on her backside… right now she was laying on her bed as she watched what happened and was vigorously using a massive dildo on herself while she watched Emerald dominate the two trained soldiers with beastial strength.

_ ‘Oh fuck that was hot… He’s truly… prime Alpha material.’  _ Phoebe thought while pleasuring herself more.

Her imagination starts to run wild when she could picture Emerald making her his bitch while his cock barraged her womb in her mind more and more and Phoebe’s orgasm gets closer in reality until…

Phoebe groans a bit loud as she climaxed on the dildo.

Her body shudders and shakes from how strong her orgasm was and when she finally rides out her orgasm, she pants for breath and she pulled the dildo from her pussy and she chuckles as she starts to lick it clean of her juices and shockingly said this…

“Hehe… looks like Gumbald’s experiment worked it seems.” Phoebe shockingly said when she seemed to know what was going on.

Phoebe then licked her lips when the dildo wasn’t enough for now and she got dressed in a flaming dress.

“Hehe, wonder how the flame wolves are doing maybe I should bring a few to my room.” Phoebe said with a lustful look in her eyes as she left her room.

As Phoebe walked, her guards gave her a firm salute as she walks by them.

Phoebe smiles at the guards, she continues to walk towards the Flame wolves pens and smirks as she had a thought about her soon to be run in with Emerald in a few days.

_ ‘Hehe… Soon Emerald. With Finn and your buddy Cedric’s help… you’ll give me what I want… and vice versa.’  _ She thought.

The scene then fades to black while Phoebe starts to chuckle darkly while under her dress her tail swished a bit while not messing up the dress.


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk while TME chuckles darkly.**

**“Hehehe, man this is going to be a good twist when people find out Phoebe requested Gumbald to help with this.” TME said when he could picture the drama to be.**

**“Uh dude… spoiler alert.” Atomsk said.**

**TME however looked confused.**

**“Uh… didn’t we forebode it and pretty much lead things into that last chapter near the end?, not much of a spoiler unless people just skip chapter 1.” TME said when he looks confused.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops.**

**“Nevermind. Let’s just start the story.”**

**“Right… anyway last time we left off was after Emerald had his way with Spark and Burst while Phoebe was planning things when Emerald gets to her, up until then, we probably have some time so want to have Phoebe come clean about things with Finn, Cedric, and Bronwyn privately to see how they will react or want to wait till after so that Phoebe can explain after she has her fun?, Phoebe does have her honesty policy in place after all.” TME said when this could be serious point turners in the story.**

**“Hmmm… she may as well come clean first otherwise she be a hypocrite to her own laws.” Atomsk said.**

**“Alright, I even have a good mentality for Phoebe when she comes clean so lets get going so I can work my twisted magic.” TME said while he cracked his knuckles and the scene went to the Fire Kingdom.**

**Ooo/ Fire Kingdom/ Throne room/ Phoebe, Finn, Bronwyn, Cedric**

The scene now showed Finn, Bronwyn, and Cedric while they were called by Phoebe to the throne room and while she sat on her throne, the trio noticed that no one was in the room… not even CB or other people.

The trio were confused as they approached the Queen of Flames.

“Uh hey Phoebe. What happened?” Finn said.

“And where are the guards or Cinnamon Bun?” Bronwyn said with a confused look.

“Simple… I had them leave for now since I needed a private conversation with you three… this mainly deals with Cedric here or more exact Emerald and the state he is in… considering the past we had Finn and you may find out about things sooner or later… I want to let the three of you know I am the reason this all started… the form Emerald took and why Ash knew where that base was if I’m right on this part of a theory of mine… though to let you all know in advance, no I’m no hug wolf before anyone gets that wrong idea.” Phoebe shockingly said while she looks everyone in the eyes.

The trio were shock at the news.

“W-What? What are you saying?” Finn said.

Cedric though frowns.

“Explain yourself, your highness.” He said.

“Very well… long story short I hired Bubblegum’s uncle Gumbald before he did things that would make him an enemy of many and this was AFTER Bubblegum’s stunt with my people… I was trying to find a way to still bridge the gap between Flame people and other beings and Gumbald gave me an offer, I give him gold and resources and he would run a few experiments to see if anything can be done… after all if I fell for a human once, whats to say I may not fall for another that is not a flame person again?... and again Finn… this was BEFORE Gumbald did all the stuff he did and if you told me he was a horrible man, then I would say to you in that, which is the lesser of two evils to me… a princess who would harm my people to disable my Fire Giants or a man wanting to take out the Candy Kingdom and make his own version?... Bubblegum and I were on rocky terms even when I allied with the Candy Kingdom against Gumbaldia but only because I had people I cared for in the Candy Kingdom… anyway before Gumbald did his whole Kingdom thing he was telling me he had a few experiments in mind and one of them was dealing with a Hug wolf and a Flame wolf… if they were somehow able to mix and that Flaming Hug wolf infected another, it wouldn’t matter the species since they could turn into a flaming Hug wolf hybrid… Gumbald was also explaining something about a formula to allow one to control their urges and keep their own sanity as a Hug wolf but considering the situation, I’m guessing that part wasn’t applied and he employed Ash without my knowledge which would explain why Ash knew where the base was.” Phoebe explained when she had a serious look on her face.

Finn was shocked at this info. He couldn’t believe that his friend had hired an evil man like Gumbald to do an experiment like this.

Cedric was now getting upset.

“Dude… that’s just crazy.” Bronwyn said.

“Keeping secrets huh?... thought that was against your policy.” Cedric said with a raised eyebrow.

“Not really Mr. Accepts a job from a guy like Ash… I had told CB and many others here which is why we haven’t tried and ended Emerald, if we wanted even if some lives were lost, Emerald would have been killed if we wanted him dead, if you want to throw blame, want me to throw blame on you and Emerald letting that initial Fire Wolf that infected Emerald go and stuff?, if things went well I was planning on telling everyone and before you all ask on why I had Gumbald work with me, at the time I was not with or against him but using his knowledge to try and help my people… or was it so wrong to try and do that considering how much pain and grief I had when I was with Finn when I couldn’t even touch him and risk blowing up!... it was actually thanks to Gumbald as a show of faith that my Matrix was even stabalized so at that point he earned my trust unlike Bubblegum.” Phoebe countered when she glared at Cedric a little.

Cedric gave a threatenly growl at the Queen of Flames before Finn put a stop to this.

“Enough… Cedric… You need to calm down. Truth is… you both worked with two douchebags however and I’m shocked to say this but… Phoebe is right.”

“Hold on, I’m curious though, why something like Emerald or the Flaming Hug wolf form though?, if Gumbald was as good of a scientist as Bubblegum in his own way, maybe with genetics at least, why that?” Bronwyn asked while Phoebe sighs.

“Well… guess it has to do with my family tree so to speak… tell me, what do you three know about Flame people and the creatures around this kingdom?” Phoebe asked like she was leading this somewhere.

The trio were confused.

“Well I know your people are considered Flame elementals. You guys are passionate about certain stuff. As for creatures… well there’s the flambits and flame wolves.” Finn said.

“Indeed… however Finn remember we flame elementals are not humans just like Flame wolves and Flambits… long story short… a flame wolf or flambit can impregnate a Flame elemental and vice versa… one of my ancestors on my mothers side was impregnated by a Flame wolf, making me part Flame elemental and part flame wolf.” Phoebe said while she stands up and reach backed to undo a slot in her armor and a long flaming wolf like tail appeared from her backside and she turned to show the trio.

The trio were shocked at this news.

“What the zip?! You’re part flame wolf?... why didn’t you tell me this before Phoebe?” Finn said.

“Well you never asked for starters and at the times we did date, we barely hung out and you were wearing a tinfoil suit, I couldn’t very well strip could I and I normally wore long puffy dresses.” Phoebe said when she turned to the trio with an amused look like she was asking… did Finn really expect her to show her backside to her Ex-boyfriend when they used to date when they were kids?

Finn blushes a bit.

“Yeah… you have a point.”

“Yeah… I also had a reason for Gumbald making this project… simply put many flame people are weaker then I and I was trying to make the perfect mate for myself more or less…” Phoebe said with a small blush on her face and she points a thumb at Cedric.

“Before you bombard me with questions, Cedric here should understand and explain better then I since he is a full wolf being while I’m part one.” Phoebe said when she lowered her hand.

Finn and Bronwyn looked at said wolf man.

“Begrudgingly… she’s right. If you’re a wolf being like me, you would need a strong mate. For instance Finn, if you had stayed a hug wolf, you eventually will need to find a strong woman to be your mate once you get older. Whether your mate is another hug wolf or any other. Though you might’ve turned alpha if you infected someone else.” Cedric said.

“Indeed, and with him seemingly having no end to his stamina and stuff while he forced himself onto women, Gumbald technically followed through with his deal physically… mentally however... not sure why he didn’t give the initial wolf some kind of serum to keep its wits about itself… Cedric you said the Flame wolf that bit Emerald was in heat yes?, was it acting strange beforehand or was it pretty composed?, or did Ash do something that made it act odd?” Phoebe asked, since the more details they had the better.

Cedric was thoughtful for a bit.

“Actually… the flame wolf looked fine before Emerald and I brought it over to Ash. I did say Ash was antagonizing it so he must’ve did something else while we weren’t looking.”

“I see… well unless we can capture Ash and make him talk, I doubt we can get anywhere else with him for now… still we should do something in the meantime to either cure or help Emerald regain his wits before the plan tomorrow happens… Cedric, if you can lead us to the base where Gumbald worked that Ash showed you, we could find something there like maybe before Gumbald could administer something to keep the Hug wolf in control of itself, something happened to pull him away and it could have been the stuff before the Gum war… its a possibility or maybe Gumbald made a cure in case he himself was infected.” Phoebe said while she looks at Cedric.

Cedric took a breath.

“If it helps… I’ll lead you there.”

“Great, there could be a possibility that Emerald may be there and if he is in a Hug wolf state by the time we get there, could be a nest/home for him, for all we know he could be trying to cure himself, though guess the initial transformation had him run around all of Ooo and it took him awhile to get back… which does beg the question how come he never came to you Cedric when you were looking for him… your friends right?” Phoebe said since it was odd that injury aside which healed rather well… Emerald should only be a Flame hug wolf during the night… during the day he should be human or something so…

“I wish I knew… All I know is that when I tried to help Emerald, he knocked me out so I was unconscious for a bit.” Cedric said.

“Really?, none at all even after what you heard?, was it just you and Emerald with Ash?, transporting a Flame wolf would be touch unless you know how to do it right.” Phoebe said since unless trained many handlers were needed for something like wild Flame wolves.

Cedric though was quiet for a bit.

“Well… there were two more with us. Azure and Rachel, my girlfriends, were also assisting us. When I regained consciousness I found out that… Emerald forced himself on them.”

“Seriously!?... wait I wouldn’t remember what happened when I was a hug wolf unless told so unless I heard about that then… oh glob… either Emerald somehow remembers everything as a Hug wolf hybrid thanks to him being well a… hybrid and the hug wolf stuff not being as intense or… Ash told him if Ash looked for him when Emerald was a human… knowing that donk of a douche I wouldn’t put it past him… Emerald’s probably avoiding you and your girlfriends out of raw guilt in human form or fear you may want to kill him in case your pissed about your ladies getting forced on and stuff… thats probably why he is traveling away from you to here… if that hybrid stuff allows him to be flame resistant or fireproof even in human form then unless you constantly cast the flame shield, I doubt you can stay in the fire kingdom long, we had to have Flambo refresh our shield daily or have someone else do it when you are too tired from casting the spell to do it yourself… times three...” Finn said when he points at himself, Bronwyn, and Cedric for the times three part.

Cedric blinks a bit before groaning in annoyance.

“Damn… how could I have not seen it?” He said.

“Well how are your ladies… Azure and Rachel was it?, were they mad?” Phoebe said while Cedric shook his head.

“Far from it… given the circumstances they understood… surprisingly tough women as well, they were able to walk and stuff even after everything that happened unlike your people here.” Cedric said with a bit of pride while Phoebe looks surprised.

“Really?, either Emerald must have held back or maybe your ladies are top tier women, would like to say hello to them one day if possible.” Phoebe said while she looked oddly interested in meeting them.

Cedric was quiet for a bit.

“I’m sure I’ll arrange that once we get Emerald.”

"Great… anyway we have until tomorrow so your call Cedric… do we wait until tomorrow for Emerald to get here and wait to capture him or go to the base and risk running into him?" Phoebe said while she looks Cedric in the eyes.

Cedric was thoughtful for a bit.

“Hmmmm… depending on a pattern… we wait here.”

"Alright, once Emerald is captured, we will go to the base shortly after." Phoebe said while she sat on her throne for a moment while she was careful of her tail.

“So what do we supposed to do while we wait?” Bronwyn said.

"Prep a bit more?, There is no guarantee that Emerald may somehow get away and there would be traps most likely if Gumbald was the one in charge of that base and stuff." Finn suggests to the trio.

“He has a point. Emerald is stronger so we’re gonna need to train our asses off.” Cedric said.

"Doubt we can get that strong in a day though… hey Pheebs, just in case, think I can call Marcy?, We could use the extra muscle, doubt you would trust PB here but Marcy, though dating PB, wouldn't do anything underhanded… prankish maybe but underhanded… nah." Finn suggests to the flaming Monarch… especially when Ash was involved this would be a bit personal for Marceline as well since her Ex was causing trouble here.

Phoebe was thoughtful for a moment.

“Hmmm, well… since I don’t have any beef with Marceline… she can come.”

"Great, I'll give her a call… if PB tags along I royal promise to keep an eye on PB so she doesn't cause trouble… that OK Phoebe?" Finn said when he really hoped Phoebe wouldn't have much issue.

Phoebe sighs a bit.

“Okay. If she tags along and you keep an eye on her… Bubblegum can come.”

"Thanks, issues with Gumbald aside, PB wouldn't want anything bad happening to Marceline so with Ash being a threat here, she wouldn't do anything to your kingdom… hopefully…" Finn said making everyone sweatdrop.

"Should I get a fireproof suit for your trial by fire Finn?" Phoebe said when she gave her Ex a half lidded look.

Finn chuckles nervously.

“No… I’m good.”

“Alright, I’ll be prepping for my time with Emerald, for now you three get ready to help restrain Emerald after he is tuckered out and stuff.” Phoebe said as she left the room and once Phoebe was gone, Finn said this with an eyesmile.

“Cedric…” Finn said to get Cedric’s attention.

“Hm?” Cedric said.

“......... Please teach me the flame shield spell.” Finn said after a moment of silence and Bronwyn and Cedric sweatdrop at that request.

“Uh… yeah sure I’ll teach you. Want to learn it too Bronwyn?” Cedric said.

“Maybe later after you make sure Finn can survive his trial by fire.” Bronwyn said when she gave her nervous and pale looking eyesmiling uncle a half lidded look.

Cedric sweatdrops again.

“Right…” He said before looking at Finn.

“Alright Finn. Get ready for a full crash course.”

While Finn did this, Bronwyn did the call for Finn on getting Marceline and Bubblegum’s help and after a number of hours and with a quick fill in with the duo, Marceline had a facepalm like thing going on while Phoebe had joined the group so she could answer questions Marceline and Bubblegum may have for her.

“Oh of freaking course Ash had to be a part of this…” Marceline muttered when she couldn’t believe… scratch that, she could believe Ash was the source of this newest trouble.

“I just can’t believe you hired my… uncle for such a thing Phoebe. And also hearing you’re part wolf.” Bubblegum said.

“Well I made sure to hide the tail thing well even if I wasn’t really trying to… as for your Uncle… do you of all people really want to question who I hire when you actually caused health issues with my kingdom with my lands core?... your Uncle at the time stabilized my Matrix so I’m not a walking bomb and at the time he had no real influence that I knew of, all I knew was that he was your uncle and he told me he was disappointed in how you ran the Candy Kingdom… and after the fight we had after the Fire Giants… can you really blame me for trusting him when at the time I had a hard time trusting you if at all.” Phoebe countered since Bubblegum was the last person to even question her when Bubblegum risked Phoebe's people’s lives to get to her fire giants.

Bubblegum was quiet as she just stares at the Queen of Flames before Finn decides to break the tension.

“Ladies ladies… we should be focusing on capturing Emerald. So PB, please behave yourself.”

“Yeah, otherwise Finn will break his Royal promise he made with Phoebe here and stuff, if it wasn’t for that we may have only gotten Marceline here and you under some serious watch by some flame guards and stuff.” Bronwyn points out while Phoebe crossed her arms when she didn’t want to say anything more on that to cause issues.

“Right… anyway Marceline was it?... how tough are you exactly?, heard about your strength and stuff but Emerald maybe a bit much even for you if you are not careful.” Cedric said to try and get the conversation onto a different subject so to speak.

Marceline chuckled.

“Please, whatever your hybrid buddy can do, I can simply regenerate. They don’t call me the Vampire Queen for nothing.” She said with a smirk.

"You did hear he is rape happy in this hybrid hug wolf state right?" Cedric said to remind Marceline that Emerald was laid painful with female and more twisted with them.

“Uh yeah but I doubt I’ll end up crazy.” Marceline said.

“Right…” Cedric said when he wasn’t sure on how that would turn out if things did go south and stuff.

“Either way things won’t happen for a number of hours so if you two have questions, better ask them now before I leave.” Phoebe said when she looks at Marceline and Bubblegum.

“I got one... if you’re part wolf then have you ever turned into a werewolf during a fool moon?” Marceline said.

“No… though I can shapeshift at will and given how more people know about my heritage I can do this and stuff.” Phoebe said when she reformed her ears so that they vanished and cute wolf ears appeared on her head and stuff while her flaming hair flickered to go down her back instead of the standard upward style.

Finn blushes a bit when he thought how cute Phoebe looked with those ears.

Marceline chuckle.

“Neat. Guess you and I are bit alike since I can do this.” She said before shapeshifting to her werewolf form and back.

“Huh… neat.” Phoebe said when she saw this and chuckles a bit at how some like Bronwyn looked surprised… guess she never saw Marceline do that yet.

“Whoa… didn’t know you can do that.” Bronwyn said.

“Hehe… oh there’s a lot of things I can do… and I do mean… a lot.” Marceline said as she wiggles her eyebrows at Bronwyn.

Bronwyn blushed from that while Phoebe chuckles at Marceline.

“Wow, maybe I should invite you to my bedroom later after this situation is over with so I can see what you can do.” Phoebe said with an amused grin on her face.

Marceline also grin at the invitation making Finn and Bubblegum sweatdrop as Cedric chuckled.

“My my does the plot thickens.” He said.

“Yeah… but one step at a time for now, anyway thanks to the potions and stuff being developed to counter some issues, Spark and Burst are not having issues like the other women at first when this whole thing started so as long as I use that stuff as well I won’t have issues later after I… *Weaken* Emerald… after that we can plan our trip to Gumbald’s base that Cedric knows about and we can see how we can help Emerald and stuff.” Phoebe said in a step by step way.

Bubblegum had a frown.

“That bastard… Creating him was a terrible mistake.”

“Well Gum war aside he technically helped me so even if he had some plans and stuff, he did help me with my matrix so try and not lose your cool Bubblegum, not sure what his issues with you were like in detail but as far as I knew, Gumbald kept his end of his word when it came to deals with me and stuff so maybe he wasn’t all bad with certain people, I mean technically this is all my fault so if you want to get angry with someone then get angry with me, not Gumbald.” Phoebe said to try and help Bubblegum cool down a bit since Gumbald as far as Phoebe knew was following the deal to the letter while Ash was the one to donk things up.

Bubblegum sighs.

“Won’t make a difference anyway. Right now we have to capture this Emerald person.”

“Right… want to try and earn my trust fully Bubblegum or work to regain it again... if you are watched by a few guards, I’ll allow you full access to my main laboratory and you make some restraints for Emerald so he won’t change at night, knowing you, you already have a few ideas given how you had to deal with Finn as a hug wolf right?” Phoebe said while she gave Bubblegum a serious look with this chance giving.

“Actually… I wasn’t aware that Finn got turned to a hug wolf till some of my guards mentioned that but I made some precautions in case it happened again.” Bubblegum said.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that.

“Well don’t worry PB, if I got turned again, all I need to do is find the alpha and out hug it.”

“And did you know after how many nights of hugging people against their will?” Bubblegum countered which caused Finn to raise a hand and he lowered it.

“... Point taken… took some nights and stuff before we even did that…” Finn said while Phoebe looks at Bubblegum.

“Well we don’t want to cure Emerald in the fire Kingdom at least if there is a cure, flame shields would need to be cast on Emerald so he won’t burn up if he is fireproof thanks to the Flaming Hug wolf DNA in him, without it, he would probably burn up like Finn would if Finn’s flame shield fades… main reason why I suggested heading to Gumbald’s base near here, he was supposed to make something to allow the person who turns into a Flaming Hug wolf to keep their wits about them so lets try going there first and who knows, Gumbald’s a smart guy, he probably made a cure as well in case of accidents and stuff.” Phoebe points out… Bubblegum’s hate or not, Bubblegum had to admit Gumbald would plan a few backup stuff in case of emergencies.

Cedric then spoke.

“If that’s the case, I volunteer to go get the cure myself while you guys deal with Emerald.”

“Hold on, I said its a possibility there could be a cure, and if the base is rigged to do something if you don’t know how the base works, you could do more harm then good if you don’t plan things right, as much as we should go now, we need to know where the base is so we can plan accordingly, and if Ash mentioned anything about traps or hidden rooms, now would be a good time to speak of them now like maybe he was boasting about finding hidden places or something there.” Bubblegum said to remind Cedric that this was Ash and Gumbald they were talking about… Ash maybe nothing but Gumbald wouldn’t have a base left behind unless it as trapped somehow.

“Hmmm… good point. Then I guess I’ll go hunt down that donk and make him cough up any information on the base. Besides… I want payback on the bastard.” Cedric said while frowning.

“Hey, I want in on that action hehe, might as well see how light I can make him scream.” Marceline said when she made a gripping gesture while her knuckles cracked to give an example of her crushing Ash’s nuts.

“Alright then, Marceline and I will go get Ash while you guys prepare for Emerald.” Cedric said.

The others nod their heads and after Cedric left with Marceline, Phoebe looks at Finn when he walked near Bubblegum.

“Alright Bubblegum, follow me, I’ll show you our lab, may not be up to your level of tech but better something then nothing right?” Phoebe said when she gestured for Bubblegum and Finn to follow her while Bronwyn points away from the group.

“I’ll… follow Cedric and Marceline… someone needs to be the voice of reason or Good cop in case Ash tries to piss two easily angered people off.” Bronwyn said and she left the group which left Bubblegum, Finn, and Phoebe alone.

Finn had a concerned look on his face before Bubblegum placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Finn. I’m positive Marceline and Cedric will keep her safe.”

“Actually its more like I’m worried Bronwyn won’t be able to restrain Cedric or Marceline when it comes to Ash after everything I heard… I’m not worried about Bronwyn persay… aside from Cedric flirting with my niece and stuff… she can protect herself… taught her a lot of what I know in how to fight and seems Jake taught her well when she showed her spiked mace hands… pretty proud of Bronwyn if I can be honest.” Finn said while he grins at Bubblegum at the end.

Bubblegum blinks a bit after hearing that.

“I see… well if that’s the case then we better start heading to the lab then.”

“Yup.” Finn said before he and Bubblegum followed Phoebe to the lab and as the hours pass, an hour before sunset would happen, Cedric, Bronwyn, and Marceline found Ash at a hideout of sorts that he had a bit away from the Fire Kingdom and he was busy working on casting a spell while Bronwyn looks curiously at the spell.

“Hey guys… I think I know that spell…” Bronwyn oddly said in a low tone so only Cedric and Marceline could hear her when she looks thoughtful and like Finn does, she pulled out a large book from her backpack and opened it and skimmed through the book and Marceline saw it was a large spellbook of all things.

“Where’d you get that?” Marceline said.

“Oh I’ve been learning a few spells from Huntress Wizard every now and then, these are safe to cast spells that don’t risk madness so no worries on that… and… ah ha… seems Ash is using something similar to a… suggestion spell?” Bronwyn said while she looks confused at the end… a suggestion spell wouldn’t do much aside give simple thought like commands to a target but why would Ash be using that?

“What? Makes no sense. Why even used a spell like that?” Cedric said.

Marceline looks thoughtful before realizing something.

“Hold on… knowing how Ash likes to use people… maybe he is using it on Emerald… would explain why he keeps coming back to the Fire Kingdom and stuff.” Marceline said since even for Hug wolves, they wouldn’t normally attack large cities and stuff like Emerald has.

“Maybe but a suggestion spell is just that… a suggestion spell… at best it would be like Emerald having Ash as a bad conscious or something… he could hear Ash but wouldn’t listen given how Emerald would most likely remember him and how he got Emerald like this.” Bronwyn points out.

Cedric blinks a bit after hearing that.

“So you’re saying… that Emerald’s actions… are actually based by that asshole’s ‘suggestions’?”

“Either that, or he could be just reporting to someone, suggestion spells can also be used to send messages and stuff, at least that's what Huntress taught me when I asked about how to speak with people at a distance… stuff like this isn’t normally used given how other spells are made but when it comes to range, this type of spell is top tier so if this was used as a normal message spot, Ash wouldn’t have trouble with letting whoever is in charge know about what's going on… seems too much of a coincidence that Ash is this close to the fire Kingdom with a spell like this active… lets listen in and see what he says.” Bronwyn said while she puts her book away in her backpack.

“Okay, but we gotta make sure to not get caught. We should probably surround the area a bit in case he tries to run.” Cedric suggested.

Marceline and Bronwyn nod their heads and they moved different directions to circle Ash while he was busy with the spell… however the group was shocked when Ash spoke.

“You know you chumps can come out of hiding, sensor spells around the trees if you look close enough.” Ash said while he keeps on moving his hands and wand over the suggestion spell a bit while Bronwyn looks over to see symbols hidden in the shadows and she cringed at the stupid mistake they made.

“Crap… How could I have missed that?” Bronwyn said.

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re small time in learning spells and stuff?, anyway you three might as well come out of hiding, if you look close enough you’ll know I’m not the real Ash here, just a double made to make sure that this spell the original worked on gets set right about…” Ash said or his double said as the symbols on the ground glowed and Ash chuckles darkly when he turned to look at the trio, all Ash wore aside from his usual getup was a cloak to help him blend in with the woods and he smirks at Cedric.

“Well well well, the idiotic chump who couldn’t keep a flame wolf in check, gotta say thanks to you not checking that chain before we moved that wolf, your friend made an excellent test dummy on that infection.” Ash’s double said with a cold smirk on his face.

Cedric was pissed.

“Screw that. The chain was fine. You were the one that kept pissing off the flame wolf.”

“Details details… point is I paid you and your friend and you couldn’t handle a Flame wolf in heat and stuff, and considering offing me won’t off the main me, why don’t we do this… I’ll vanish and let you destroy this place and in exchange I’ll tell you something very interesting… one… I’m not the mastermind here, I was told to antagonize that Flame wolf and two… curious about what I used for that suggestion spell?” Ash said while Marceline frowns.

“Your stalling for time huh?” Marceline said while the double shrugged.

“Take it what you will Mar Mar… point is my boss wanted me to make sure Gumbald’s latest experiment was a success, depending on the data given the Queen of flames could have a new lover but the boss man would gain a lot more… think about it… an army of flaming Hug wolf hybrids who could keep their cool and transform at will not just at night… oh did Gumbald not mention that?... he messed with the DNA of the hybrid so as long as the host’s will when in control was strong enough… could change forms at will… my real self is just waiting to see the results of a lot of things… in a nutshell… doesn’t matter if you get in the way or not… I already know the Hybrid can easily get into a Kingdom and cause havoc… what do you think would happen if a hidden army happened to transform and cause havoc in a kingdom all at once though?” Ash’s double said with a cold grin on his face.

The trio’s eyes widened.

“You sick bastard!” Bronwyn said.

“Hehe, hey as much as I want to take credit, I’m not the one who came up with the plan, I was hired to just give a slight nudge so Gumbald’s deal with the Queen of flames goes through… no more or less… though just to let you know about that spell I used… hehe… let me ask you something… since when did an infection have to be used through hugs?” Ash cryptically said which caused the trio to look confused before Bronwyn’s eyes widened in horror.

“Oh fucking… did Gumbald…” Bronwyn said as Ash shook his head no.

“Hehe, naw… Gumbald at the time wanted to make sure to have legit allies so he tried to get the Queen of flames on his side… nah, my boss made one slight change with a syringe that also had magical properties that he used to inject your friend with to alter the infection a bit… instead of a hug on a full moon turning a woman into a flaming Hug wolf hybrid… well… lets just say thanks to Emerald humping away every night… every female he got or gets with will turn into female flaming Hug wolves… maybe not much at first given how its only been say… 7 to 8 days… but thats one, two, or three women sometimes per night… and I gave a timed activation… lets make a game of this… you have 3 days to find the base and get the cure… you get the cure… you win, if not… well get ready to see female flaming Hug wolves raping men and women alike to make more of them… the reason for the timed activation… incubation period from what I heard… bit of a pain really… either way see you chumps later… doubt you have the luxury of just standing around right?” Ash taunts before he laughed in a oddly more crazed manner then normal and his double vanished from sight as it broke down now that its job was done.

“Damn it! We gotta get to that base pronto.” Cedric said.

“Hold on, unless its some kind of trap we should go prepared, why else would Ash tell us this without a fight?” Bronwyn said to try and get Cedric to see reason while Marceline frowns.

“She’s right… Ash seems more insane then usual and that's saying something, we should head back to Finn and the others to let them know what happened before we fly off to who knows where.” Marceline said when she kept her cool here.

Cedric sighs a bit since he knew they were right.

“Very well… we’ll go back.”

This caused the trio to leave the area but not before Bronwyn stopped for a moment to do something to the suggestion spell when she places some items in hidden spots and Marceline and Cedric look confused when she did so.

“Uh… what’s with those items?” Marceline said.

"Sensor totems, they will let me know if anyone tries to use this place and I can listen in on future talks at my command… main reason why I said this suggestion spell site was not the best since there are better way soft hearing things at a distance and you can even send one way messages as well." Bronwyn said when she shows a cute dog like totem to the duo.

“Hmmm… smart.” Cedric said.

“Thanks, instead of destroying this and stuff, we could use it for our own end, now I’m fine with running back to the fire Kingdom.” Bronwyn said when she activates the totems and they vibrate once to show their activation and Bronwyn went to the duo and they ran to the Fire Kingdom and a bit before sunset, they filled Phoebe, Finn, and Bubblegum in on what they heard while Phoebe sat on her throne to listen to the groups explanation.

“So you’re telling me that Ash is working for someone else and we have 3 days to find the cure or else we are facing an army of hybrids?” Phoebe said to make sure she heard right.

“More or less in three days, not sure if you should go through with this your highness in… subduing Emerald in the way I think you are thinking… we don’t know what may happen and stuff.” Bronwyn said while she hoped Phoebe listened though to Bronwyn’s chagrin she heard a question she didn’t like.

“Well how do you suggest I weaken Emerald then?, if we try force, casualties could happen and stuff like that.” Phoebe said while she waits to hear alternate ideas if possible.

Cedric though shook his head.   
  
“The only way to weaken him, your highness, is doing one thing only… constant tier 15.”

“Huh… so what I had in mind when he came here initially, no complaints with that.” Phoebe said since it didn’t take away from her fun and stuff.

“Yeah… but you will need more women with you due to his stamina.” Cedric said.

“Then I can call Spark and Burst with a few more ladies that Emerald had his way with, can fill them in on what we have planned and if they want payback, they can join in and stuff, we have three days to find the base and the cure or control thing at least, may have to use the control thing with Emerald and have Bubblegum make a possible cure if we only have enough to use for one person at the base.” Phoebe said which points out Gumbald may have not made a lot of a possible cure… keyword… possible cure.

“Well I can try. Hopefully I can make the cure on time.” Bubblegum said.

Finn though was a bit thoughtful.   
  
“Despite everything, I’m still wondering who Assh’s mystery boss is.”

“Who knows, for now we should work on one step at a time, no use panicking and spreading ourselves too thin and lose Emerald and getting Ash and stuff instead of getting the more important of the two with Emerald for now since he is the more active element here.” Phoebe said when she got up to her feet and walked towards the others.

“No kidding. Got a lot of prepping to do.” Marceline said.

“Yeah… hey Marceline want to join in on the fun with helping me tame Emerald?” Phoebe asked since she did ask to have fun with her after things so asking her to join in during the Emerald capture when she is asking other flame women to join in… well she didn’t want to have Marceline left out and stuff.

Marceline smirks at the flame Queen.   
  
“Considering you asked me to have some fun with you… bet your sweet sexy ass I’ll join.” She said.

Phoebe chuckles when she heard this and she looks at the others.

“Well might as well get to asking things… we have a few hours before Emerald strikes, so everyone else besides Marceline, wait for us to get Emerald and stuff, once we get him, we can head to that base thing.” Phoebe said to the others.

Finn, Bronwyn, and the others nod their heads and as they left the room to prep and stuff, Phoebe looks at Marceline while she held a stack of notes in her hand after she summoned them.

“Alright, might as well get started, mind delivering these to the following addresses?” Phoebe said when she explained where the notes were supposed to go.

Time then went to a couple hours later to show the sun setting behind the clouds of the Fire Kingdom and on cue, Emerald himself appeared near the castle garden and when he jumped inside, he sniffed a bit when he couldn’t smell any other scents aside from an odd group of people deep in the castle, he then rushed inside while nearby in a invisible bubble of sorts, Bronwyn, who had cast it, was with Cedric while around many rooms were many flame guards and other people while they wait for a signal to strike though considering it was just Bronwyn and Cedric, she looks to see how Cedric was holding as he watched Emerald rush into the Castle.

Cedric was just quiet though at the same time he was feeling concerned on his friend’s well being while still feeling guilty about everything.

Bronwyn could guess where he thought process was going and she spoke while making sure to keep her barriers in check.

“You know it's not your fault right?” Bronwyn said when she gave Cedric a kind look.

Cedric looks at Bronwyn.   
  
“Maybe… But if I hadn’t taken the job this wouldn’t have happened.”

Bronwyn however gave him a half lidded look.

“Are you Glob?” Bronwyn asked out of the blue when she looks at Cedric.

Cedric gave her a half lidded look.

“If I was, I would’ve stopped Emerald easily.”

“Are you able to tell the future?” Bronwyn asked while she continues to give him a half lidded look.

“No.” Cedric said.

“Then what is the point in feeling guilty over a mistake?, you needed the cash and worked with just the wrong guy who screwed you and your girlfriends over that's all and your girlfriends were OK with Emerald even after all that... it's not like you can’t help Emerald soon so why not get your head out of your ass and cheer up on having many people helping you in the here and now and focus on what you can do to make sure this plan doesn’t get botched.” Bronwyn said when she went back to keeping her spell up around her and the other guards in other parts of the Castle.

Cedric was quiet for a moment before he focused his attention on Emerald.   
  
“You’re right.”

Bronwyn chuckles when she heard that.

“Good, better get ready to wait awhile, seems Emerald passed one of my totems and is approaching Phoebe’s room…” Bronwyn said as Emerald looks around the hallway leading to Phoebe’s room.

Flaming Hug wolf or not, he felt like something was off when he couldn’t smell the scents of guards and what not here as he got close to Phoebe’s room… he could smell a number of smells there so when he opened the door, he was surprised a bit when he saw not just Phoebe, but the other women he had his way with while there was a strange woman near Phoebe on the bed as well, she had greyish skin, black hair, and a well endowed body... to Emerald in his Flaming Hug Wolf form, he would have gotten on guard if not for one thing that was obvious… the naked forms they all had and as he entered the room and the door closed behind him, he saw a few women look his way while Phoebe smirks at Emerald while she could get a really good look at his body in his current state and he was more powerful looking then what she saw in that magical spying session she had last time.

“Hey there big guy. I’ve hoping you got here sooner.” Phoebe said as she continues to smirk.

Emerald looks at Phoebe while he tilts his head a bit in confusion like he was asking ‘just what is going on and why are these women here?’... seems even as a Flaming Hug wolf, he had an odd sense of intelligence and his body language showed he was still on guard… guess no guards outside got him on edge since this seemed to good of a entrance for him.

“You can relax Emerald. No one is here to attack you.” Phoebe said.

Emerald still seemed to have his doubts though to his surprise, Spark and Burst came up to him from the side and pets his various muscles that they could reach.

“Easy there big guy… no one will harm you.” Burst said with a grin on her face.

“Yeah, we just want to have a nice repeat from last time.” Spark said as she rubs Emerald’s chest.

Emerald seemed to relax more while he was surprised to feel another set of hands petting his body and when he looked, he was a bit surprised to see the woman who he had his way with a few days ago before he had his way with Spark and Burst.

The flame woman giggles at Emerald’s reaction.   
  
“I see you remembered. Couldn’t stop thinking about you… and your cock.” She said with a smirk.

Emerald seemed a bit more confused but less on guard when he walked by Spark and Burst and the woman before him to approach Phoebe for now, guess he wanted someone new for the moment since she had yet to experience what he could do.

Phoebe did smirk when she knew what Emerald wanted.   
  
“I know what you want Emerald. Surprisingly… you’re someone I considered to be… mate material.” She said.

That’s when after a bit of shifting, Phoebe exposed her wolf like ears and tail.

Emerald looked very surprised while Phoebe stretched her body a bit while making sure her ears and tail were seen when she did so.

“Ahhh… much better… so hard to hide your real self sometimes.” Phoebe teased while Emerald’s cock appeared from a sheath while he eyed Phoebe in a really lustful way now.

Phoebe licks her lips when she noticed Emerald’s cock.   
  
“Like what you see?” She said.

All Emerald did when he heard that was approached Phoebe, roughly gripped her around the throat and pulled her in for a rather intense kiss while he moved to get over her on the bed when his wide tongue went deep in her mouth to do that.

Phoebe and the rest were a bit surprised by that before Phoebe went with the kiss and starts returning it before she had her tongue rub on Emerald’s tongue.

Emerald keeps the kiss up before he pulled his head from her mouth and moved to roughly suck one of Phoebe’s nipples and fingered her folds roughly in everyone’s sight.

Phoebe groans from these actions while the other ladies blush at the scene.

After a minute or two, Emerald removed his fingers from Phoebe’s folds and he went from fingering her to eating her out when he had his tongue go deep in Phoebe’s folds again and again while he had his hands on her ass to angle her body better.

“Oh fuck.” Phoebe groans as she can feel Emerald’s tongue moving around in her pussy.

As this happened, Marceline was looking on from the side while Emerald was really running wild with his tongue in Phoebe’s pussy, Spark and Burst did the same when they were watching what was happening from the other side and could see Emerald working Phoebe’s pussy good when he worked to try and find Phoebe’s weak points.

“Damn, he’s very thorough. And he was like that with you both?” Marceline said as she smirks at Burst and Sparks.

The duo blushed a bit from that while Burst scratched her cheek.

“W-Well… he was rather aggressive and wild… can see why Milady wanted him here if he really was coming here.” Burst said while she had a small blush on her face.

Spark blushed as well as Marceline chuckles.

“Hehe got that right. Since he’s busy with the Queen, how about we have our own little fun.” She said.

The duo wondered what Marceline meant though Marceline smirks when she shapeshifts a cock that appeared on her body… it was a full 12 incher with 3 in width and she grins at the dropped jaws from a number of ladies.

“What?... thought you people like to have fun with shapeshifting bodies or is Phoebe the only shifter here?, might as well be aggressive and say this… one of you get over here and suck this cock… might as well see if a wild animal like Emerald right now can outskill a sexy Queen like me.” Marceline teased when she wondered who would be first as she figure gestured for someone to approach her.

The ladies were quiet before one stepped forward.   
  
“I’ll take that shot.” She said.

Marceline looks over to see who offered to go first.

The flame elemental that offered, had a great figure with wide hips, D size breasts and a well toned ass. Also her flaming hair was tied to a ponytail.

Marceline licks her lips and she gestured for the Flame Elemental woman to approach.

“Nice… got a name?” Marceline asked with her cock fully erect.

The flame woman smirks.   
  
“Ember.”

“Nice name… I’ll remember that if you can please this cock well.” Marceline teased when she waits for Ember to approach her.

Ember smirks again before a moment later, she was seen sucking off Marceline’s cock like a pro.

Marceline groans from this as she lightly thrusts her hips so that her cock went in and out of Ember’s mouth in sync with the head bobbing.

Ember lightly gags a bit but still kept bobbing her head back and forth. 

While this went on, Emerald on his end was egged on more by the scent of sex in the air and he continues to eat Phoebe out more and more while time went on, who knows what Phoebe was thinking right now as Emerald continues to do this.

_ ‘Oh fuck. Emerald’s tongue is so… wild. Hmmm… can’t wait to feel his cock going deep in my pussy.’  _ Phoebe thought as she continues to groan.

Emerald keeps this up for a minute more and he pulled his tongue from her folds and wiped his maw with his arm, he knew he didn’t bring Phoebe to orgasm yet but that would change soon while his cock was seen and it looked harder then ever.

Phoebe panted a bit as she calms down before looking at Emerald before eyeing his cock.

Emerald saw this and after he got over Phoebe, he aimed his cock at her folds and got a twisted grin as he rubbed the head of his cock on her folds to see how she would react to that.

Phoebe groan a bit before looking at Emerald.   
  
“N-No teasing Emerald. Fuck me hard like you did with the others.”

This greatly amused Emerald’s beastial side when a top tier woman like Phoebe was begging for his cock, and this caused him to plunge his cock deep into Phoebe and fucks her hard before she could fully adjust which caused the bed to shake from how hard Emerald fucked Phoebe.

Phoebe groans loudly as she feels Emerald’s cock roughly going in and out of her pussy.

“Oh fuck!” She groans before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald.

Though this was hard to do thanks to Emerald's frame being so massive and as a result he was able to really run wild with his thrusts as his cock barraged Phoebe's womb again and again.

Phoebe groans a few more times before she starts moaning loud as her pussy squeezes around Emerald’s cock a few times.

Emerald snarls from that and fucked Phoebe more and more until…

Phoebe moans a bit loudly as she climaxes on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald threw his head back and howled when he felt that and he came hard inside of Phoebe’s womb with great force making her womb bloat a bit as a result.

Phoebe’s climax got stronger as she feels her womb getting bloated which caused her toes to curl.

After Emerald rides out his orgasm with a snarl, he pulled his cock free of Phoebe’s pussy and sperm leaked from her while his cock was iron hard even after all he unloaded.

Phoebe groans as she feels all that cum leak out of her pussy as she pants a bit.

“O-Oh fuck… I-It’s like you’re… t-trying to put a… l-litter of pups in me.” She said.

Emerald gave Phoebe a fanged grin when he heard that which showed he must have been trying to do that just now.

Phoebe blinks a bit when she realized what Emerald wanted to do from the beginning.

However… this caused Phoebe to smirk.

“Well if that’s what you want...” She said before spreading her folds open.

“... then you better claim me good.” She said with a lust filled grin.

Emerald got a really wild look on his face when he forced Phoebe onto all fours and after he gripped Phoebe’s hips roughly, he jammed his cock inside of Phoebe’s pussy again and again while he worked to fuck Phoebe relentlessly now that he had his first orgasm of the day out of the way.

Phoebe groans loudly from the penetration but was already enjoying the intense pleasure.

“O-Oh fuck yes Emerald! Keep fucking me till I’m completely yours!” She moans.

Emerald had no issues with doing that when he fucked Phoebe harder and faster while his cock barraged Phoebe’s womb again and again, Spark, Burst, and the women who complimented his cock looked on as they watched Emerald dominate their Queen for a bit while Marceline on her end was having her cock ridden by the Flame elemental women who blew her.

“F-Fuck Ember! You got some sweet moves.” Marceline groans as she was enjoying having her cock ridden.

“T-Thanks… had… some practice with the big guy here with taking massive cocks when I ran into him…” Ember groans out while she rides Marceline’s cock at a harder rate.

Marceline groans a few more times before chuckling.

“G-Good to know.” She said before she had her hands on Ember’s hips and starts thrusting her cock up hard.

Ember groans from the feeling while she tightened her hot pussy on Marceline’s cock and rides Marceline more and more until…

Marceline groans loudly as she pushes her cock up on more time before she filled Ember’s womb with her Vampire spunk.

Ember grits her teeth and yells when she climaxed on Marceline’s cock and the duo rides out their orgasms.

It took a bit before Marceline finally taps off while waiting for Ember to do the same.

Once that happened, Ember chuckles at Marceline.

"D-Damn… backed up?" Ember said when she felt how full she was.

Marceline chuckles.

“A bit. Just very fertile.” She said with a smirk.

"Well hope you got more in you… let's just say I like it up the ass sometimes." Ember said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline just grins before a moment later, she had Ember on all fours and was pounding the flame woman’s ass like there was no tomorrow.

Ember groans from this while she had a fucked up look on her face after a couple minutes of straight up fucking she got.

Marceline grins again before she leans down and gropes Ember’s breasts from behind and starts squeezing them.

Ember moans from the feeling while many watched Emerald and Marceline treat Phoebe and Ember like they were their bitches.

The other flame women blushes brightly at the sight while feeling turned on as Marceline continues to have her way with Ember as Phoebe was moaning and groaning loudly as her tail wagged.

Emerald in turn used a large hand to grip Phoebe's wolf like tail and he used his free hand to smack her ass while he continues to fuck Phoebe relentlessly.

“GAH!” Phoebe groans loudly from these actions before her pussy starts squeezing around Emerald’s cock.

This in turn egged Emerald on more to fuck Phoebe more and more until…

Phoebe moans loudly as she throws her head back which shows Emerald her fucked up face before Phoebe climaxed hard on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald snarls from the feeling and howls when he floods Phoebe's womb again with his load.

Phoebe’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she climaxed more before she made a slight howl of her own as her pussy kept milking Emerald’s cock.

A few women were surprised by that howl from Phoebe but chalked it up to the wolf side of her showing more and after Emerald pulled his cock free of Phoebe’s pussy, sperm leaked from her more than ever while her stomach which was bloated shrank back to normal and stuff.

Phoebe, after tapping off, pants a few times before she looks at Emerald.

“D-Don’t stop… K-Keep marking me.” She said.

This caused Emerald to smirk and he aimed his cock at Phoebe’s asshole and he shoved his cock deep inside of her and starts to fuck her then and there without mercy.

Phoebe moans loudly before her face starts looking fucked up again as she enjoys the pleasure.

After Emerald fucked Phoebe to another orgasm and he filled her ass up, she had to take five while the woman with Emerald earlier before Spark and Burst was getting her pussy ate out by Emerald roughly as Spark and Burst, not wanting to be left out, worked to eat out Phoebe’s ass and pussy to mess with her a bit as she tried to recover.

The flame woman groans from having her pussy eaten out as Phoebe blush brightly while groaning and moaning from having her holes eaten out as well.

Marceline on her end had changed things up so that she had lost her cock and she was getting fucked by Ember who formed her own cock on her body thanks to a cock growth spell she happened to know.

Marceline groans a few times as she enjoys having her pussy fucked as she lays on her back.

“T-That’s right Ember! Keep plunging that… c-cock of yours in me!” She groans before giving Ember a list filled grin.

Ember had no issues with doing that as she fucked Marceline harder, she even smashed her lips onto Marceline’s to make out with her as she continues to plunge her fiery cock into Marceline’s womb again and again.

Marceline muffly moans loud before she wrapped her arms and legs Ember to make her thrust her cock deeper before Marceline returns the kiss.

And deeper she went as she fucked Marceline more and more until she groans into the kiss and floods Marceline’s womb with fiery sperm.

Marceline also groans into the kiss as she held onto Ember before the Vampire Queen climaxed hard on the flame woman’s cock.

Once this happened and the duo rides out their orgasms and as this went on, Emerald was now fucking the woman again, instead of screams of discomfort, was moaning whorishly as she lets Emerald fuck her hard when he held her hips as he slammed his cock into her pussy again and again.

“O-Oh fuck yes you magnificent beast!” The flame woman moans loudly.

This egged Emerald on more to fuck the woman under him like she was his bitch, he didn’t know if she was claimed and he didn’t care right now… well correction his Flaming Hug wolf self didn’t care, his human side however if he was aware at all at this, would have been singing a different tune if he was tramatized by everything his hug wolf self did and would probably be confused on how… willing all these past victims were.

Though that would be questions that would be answered later… for now his flaming Hug wolf self smacked the woman on her ass again and again while he continues to fuck her hard.

The flame woman was moaning and groaning louder now as she enjoys how rough Emerald was being before the flame woman’s pussy starts tightening around Emerald’s cock.

It wasn’t long before Emerald felt his orgasm approaching and he threw his head back and howls when he came hard inside of the woman’s pussy, flooding her womb with his load.

The flame woman throws her head back and moans loudly with ecstasy as she climaxed hard on Emerald’s cock.

After Emerald rides out his orgasm and pulled his cock free, he was surprised when Spark and Burst went to lick his cock clean before he could recover and Phoebe smirks at this… the plan was going well so far, time was passing and HWE was so into things he wasn’t fully aware of when he should leave or not.

_ ‘So far so good, just need to keep Emerald preoccupied. But I will say, he is one stamina freak. Definitely mate material for me. Bet Cedric’s girlfriends had a great time with him.’  _ Phoebe thought.

Meanwhile…

Cedric sneezed for some reason and Bronwyn looks confused when she looks at him.

"You OK?" Bronwyn asked when she worried for Cedric's health.

“Yeah, fine. Just had a feeling that someone was either thinking or talking about me.” Cedric said.

Bronwyn shrugs at that as she kept her spell going while back with Emerald…

He was getting his cock ridden by Spark while Burst was getting her pussy ate out by Emerald while his tongue went deep into her folds again and again.

As Sparks grunts and groans from riding Emerald’s cock, Burst was groaning and moaning from having her pussy eaten out.

“O-Oh fuck!... H-His tongue is so… lively.”

"Y-You want d-deep… wait till you ride this m-monster cock…" Spark groans out as she enjoys every drop onto Emerald's cock.

Burst kept on moaning as she was greatly enjoying this pleasure as Spark continues to please Emerald’s cock.

As this happened, Phoebe was approached by the woman who went a round with Emerald and she and Phoebe were kissing one another and their tongues fought for dominance even if the woman was losing to Phoebe's drive to win.

Phoebe moans as she kept the kiss going before she uses one hand to roughly finger the flame woman’s pussy.

This caused the women to moan into the kiss and she moved to finger Phoebe's pussy in retaliation.

Phoebe groans from that action but she wasn’t gonna go down without a fight.

This pretty much caused a back and forth while they worked one another to orgasm and The woman groans from the feeling when she came hard on Phoebe's fingers.

Phoebe groans as well as she climaxed on the flame woman’s fingers.

It took the duo 15 or so seconds to pant for breath though the woman was surprised when Phoebe moved to get over her with a grin a moment later.

“Hope you don’t think I’m done yet…” Phoebe said before she leaned back and after closing her eyes… she opened them while she shapeshifts a cock on her body which was canine looking in nature though it had a glow unlike Emeralds and her cock was around 10 to 11 inches in length… maybe a full 12 inches while it was 2 to 3 in width while the knot at the base of the cock was around 4 to 5 inches in width.

The Flame woman’s eyes widened when she sees Phoebe’s cock before blushing brightly.

Phoebe smirks at this.

“Oh don’t worry… I’ll be gentle at first… now… got a name that I can call you as I make you my bitch?” Phoebe said with a dominating tone and look to her voice while her cock throbbed a bit in the woman’s view.

The flame woman blushes more before looking at Phoebe.   
  
“T-Thera.”

Phoebe smirks at the name.

“Nice name… now pick a position so we can start.” Phoebe said while she stroked her cock a few times after she moved off of Thera to let the woman move if she wanted.

Thera took a bit to calm down before she got on her hands and knees with her ass pointed at Phoebe.

Phoebe grins wildly at this and she moved to get behind Thera and after gripping the woman’s hips, aimed her cock at Thera’s folds and forced herself deep inside of Thera and starts to fuck her hard and fast while many saw this happen.

Thera groans at the penetration before she starts groaning again as she feels Phoebe’s cock going in and out of her pussy.

Phoebe smacked Thera’s ass a few times while she made sure to aim her cock every few thrusts to try and see what weak points were in Thera’s pussy.

“G-Gah!” Thera groans a bit loud from these actions before feeling Phoebe’s cocks hit her sweet spots.

Phoebe chuckles while she enjoyed how good Thera felt and she keeps on fucking Thera while she enjoyed the sounds Thera made thanks to how rough she was being with the woman.

Thera was moaning and groaning loudly before her face starts to look fucked up as she feels the Flame Queen’s cock hit her cervix.

Phoebe speeds up her thrusts while she made sure to hold her orgasm back as long as she could, this went on for a bit as she fucked Thera more and more until…

Thera groans loudly as she throws her head back before climaxing hard on Phoebe’s cock.

Phoebe grits her teeth which looked fang like for a moment and Phoebe snarls when she forced her cock knot deep into Thera and she howls when she filled There's womb with fiery sperm.

Thera moans loudly as she feels that which caused her orgasm to get stronger as her tongue was sticking out.

The two women ride out their orgasms and when they did, Phoebe pulled her cock free of Thera's pussy and looks amused at how much sperm leaked from Thera's pussy.

Thera shudders a few times as she pants for breath.   
  
“O-Oh… fuck.” She said.

Phoebe smirks as she aimed her cock at Thera's ass.

"Alright." Phoebe said and she jammed her cock in Thera's ass and fucks it relentlessly in no time.

Thera’s eyes widened before she groans loudly again as she feels Phoebe’s cock roughly going in and out of her ass.

Phoebe got a fanged grin on her face as she leaned down and gripped Thera's breasts from behind and nipped at her neck a few times like she was marking Thera as her woman.

Thera was surprised by these actions which caused her to moan more as her tongue was sticking out again.

As this went on, everyone kept having more fun while one round showed Emerald fucking Marceline as he gripped her hips with his hands and he did it roughly as his cock barraged her womb again and again.

Marceline was groaning loud as she greatly enjoyed this.   
  
“O-Oh fuck dude… Y-Your cock is awesome!” She groans.

Emerald in turn fucked Marceline harder and faster while he could feel her orgasm approaching… he then leaned down and sucked one of Marceline's nipples as he fucked Marceline harder.

Marceline moans from that action as her toes curled a few times before Marceline uses her hair to tease Emerald’s ball sack.

Emerald growls from this as he fucked Marceline harder and faster while his orgasm gets closer until...

Marceline moans loudly with her mouth open as she climax on Emerald’s cock.

Emerald snarls loudly when he forced his cock knot deep into Marceline and starts to unload his sperm into her while his body shook from how intense his orgasm was.

Marceline moans more as her climax got stronger, her pussy squeezed around Emerald’s cock as the Vampire Queen looks at him.

Emerald moved to have his tongue enter Marceline's mouth which caused her to look surprised by the impromptu kiss… though she quickly went with it as she lets her lust command her body for now.

This went on for 20 or so seconds and after that happens, one final round was seen with Phoebe and Marceline being the last two ladies who were awake when Emerald and the others had fun well into the night and dawn was about to break and Marceline and Phoebe were licking and sucking various parts of Emerald's cock while he was on his back and had a tired look on his face… he tried to get free to run a few times but thanks to quick thinking from Marceline and Phoebe… he was unable to and he could feel his orgasm getting close thanks to the eager, if tired looking duo… hey even a Vampire Queen and Queen of flames needed rest.

Marceline and Phoebe, though tired, did their very best as they continue to please Emerald’s cock.

As night starts to turn into day, Emerald grits his fangs and snarls when he came hard into the air as his body starts to change before Phoebe and Marceline's eyes.

He lost his wolf traits aside from some crack like markings on his body thanks to the flame wolf DNA giving him those lines which dimly glowed a bit, he had an oddly average looking human body that didn't look too impressive but given how looks can be deceiving… especially in Ooo… didn't really matter look wise… besides that and wolf ears and a tail… probably a side effect of the hybrid part of the Flame wolf in him making him similar to Phoebe, he had brown hair and unfocused green eyes and as he finished riding out his orgasm which got plenty of sperm on Phoebe and Marceline, all he could do was look at Phoebe weakly and say this.

"S-Sorry…" Emerald said before he passed out on the bed… he didn't look harmed by the heat around him as he slept with an oddly content look on his face while he had an oddly intact dragon necklace on his neck.

Marceline blinked when she noticed before weakly chuckled.   
  
“G-Guess he’s back to normal… almost.”

"H-Hehe… yeah… one thing first before you send the flare for the guards…" Phoebe said when she looks at Marceline with a tired grin.

“What’s that?” Marceline said with a confused look.

Phoebe smirks and she used a hand to pull Marceline in for a surprisingly intense kiss before Marceline could do anything about that and Phoebe's tongue went to mess with Marceline's tongue.

Marceline was surprised by this bold action but wasn’t complaining as she kissed Phoebe back before Marceline made her lay on her back as the duo made out.

This went on for a couple minutes and when the duo pulled away from the kiss, Phoebe gave a fanged grin to the Vampire Queen.

"Consider that an IOU for a fun time… invite Bubblegum if you want as well." Phoebe said in a teasing was as she laid under Marceline.

Marceline blushes a bit before grinning back.   
  
“It’s a date.” She said before she kissed Phoebe again.

Phoebe moans into the kiss and outside with Cedric, Finn, Bronwyn, Bubblegum, and the guards in various areas… they all saw a blue flame being shot from the bedroom window which showed that Emerald was subdued and everyone had the all clear to come to Phoebe's room and when they got there, many blush when they say the *Carnage* that happens with the *Casualties* around the room here or there with a sleeping Marceline and Phoebe were sleeping peacefully while they cuddle against Emerald and Cedric saw Emerald's changes with the wolf ears and tail to the Flaming cracks on his body and stuff… all in all… nude state aside… Emerald was knocked out and wouldn't cause trouble for many.

“Well they did it. They were able to get Emerald back to normal…. somewhat but he won’t be making any trouble soon.” Cedric said.

"Well if he is anything like I was, he should return to normal at Daybreak, it's at night that we have to worry about him… unless the ladies here was to go another round with him… though we have to take care of this control thing and the cure first so we can put a case closed for now on Emerald here and deal with Ash and his accomplice later… want to keep watch first and we take turns till he wakes?" Finn said while he tried to not look at the nude women while he blushed a bit.

Cedric rolls his eyes at Finn.   
  
“Yeah I’ll take first watch. Got nothing else to do.” He said but had this thought.   
  
_ ‘I know he needed help but still… lucky bastard. Hadn’t got laid in months.’  _ Cedric thought when he was jealous that Emerald was surrounded by good looking nude women.

Finn then had Bronwyn and Bubblegum and some female guards get the nude women on the ground so that they could be cleaned and stuff… with Phoebe and Marceline cuddling with Emerald, would be a big risk taking on a cranky Queen of Flames and Vampire Queen so… they let them sleep as a chair was brought in for Cedric so he could take first watch… the scene fades to black as step one of the plan was complete… how step two will go is largely up for debate...


End file.
